Hermione Draco
by dkytfan
Summary: A collection of short stories, drabbles, and anything in between centering around Hermione and Draco. From unrequited loves, fluff, darker themes, to basically anything my imagination takes me to.
1. For You, Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the marvelous characters!**

**Rating: T**

Long, curly, soft brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes that could pierce right through him. She could always read him he knew that for sure from the way she always retaliated against him with the right words.

"Coward!"

"Fight for what you believe in!"

Every time she spoke, there was no hint of anger, but frustration. Despite the way he treated her, she always tried to find the good in him.

He admitted he was a coward for always running. But not fighting for what he believed in? Oh, how wrong she was. Unbeknownst to her, he had always been fighting for what he believed in.

In order to protect her, he had to hate her.

In order to push her forward, he had to be her enemy.

Everything had always been for her. Ever since he had laid eyes on her their first year, he knew when he saw the spark in her eyes, that all was not lost.

And that was what kept him going, despite the fear that he could die at any moment. Despite the tortured souls he had to watch with no show of emotion, while he himself was being tortured with guilt from within.

He always knew that she would push onward and become the ray of light in his already dark and bleak existence. And when she landed right in his arms, feisty and strong as ever, he knew that it was almost the end. That soon the dark would be vanquished, and light would prevail. And that, hopefully, one day she would learn to forgive him and understand his suffering.

As he sat on the cold, dank ground of the grimy prison, he glanced to his right toward the heavy iron door with a small window that closed him off from the world the sound of soft footsteps approaching. Catching a glimpse of fluffy brown tresses, he couldn't help the small smile that graced his features.


	2. Secret Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Just a little idea that came to mind of how much (or little) Ron and Harry would know of Hermione's personal life outside of schoolwork. Boys will be boys. Enjoy!**

For the past few weeks, Hermione was missing from the dining hall and Ron and Harry hadn't noticed until one fateful day when Ginny came up to ask where she was.

"Hermione's probably in the library working on homework as usual." Ron said nonchalantly as he gorged down chunks of food.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I remember her mentioning something or other about finishing up Transfiguration homework that's due in two weeks."

Ginny frowned. "That's strange cause I checked the library before coming here and she wasn't there."

The two boys shrugged. "She's the head girl, maybe she had some other important business to work on," Ron said in between gulps.

Ginny looked at them exasperatedly. Even her boyfriend looked unconcerned. Ginny thought it strange though cause Hermione was always around them. At least, until now. Tapping her finger impatiently on the table, she asked, "So, when was the last time you two ate lunch with her?"

"Yesterday." Harry answered without thought.

She raised a brow. "Right. As I recall, she wasn't here yesterday either and if you two would even take your time to pay attention instead of focusing on yourselves, you would notice that she hasn't been here the past week."

"And how would you know?" Ron asked.

She wanted to throw her hands up in the air because of course she had noticed rather early but refrained from asking until now. Grabbing the two by their arms, she pulled them up. "Go and look for your best friend right now. Seriously, why if she's still moping about being rejected?"

Harry turned to look over his shoulder. "Wait, she got rejected?" at the same time that Ron asked, "She likes someone?"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. Boys, seriously. Pushing them forward, she hurried them along. "Just go look for her."

* * *

"Can't believe Ginny's making us look for Hermione." Ron grumbled, hands tucked in his pocket as he looked here and there half-heartedly. They were heading toward the Black Lake.

Harry scratched his head and sighed. "If we don't-" he paused when he heard some giggling. "Did you hear that?" He whispered, suddenly crouching down.

Wide-eyed, Ron nodded, following suit. They heard some giggling again and it sounded strangely familiar.

"Draco, stop it, I'm trying to read!" Hermione's voice could be heard over some bushes blocking the duo's view as she snapped at the Slytherin Prince half-heartedly.

"Only if you pay attention to me." He spoke slyly.

Harry and Ron peeked over the bushes to find, in their shock, Draco Malfoy's, their sworn enemy, head laying comfortably on Hermione's lap. She was holding a book to the side but was distracted by Malfoy who was twirling her waist-length curly locks between his fingers and pulling on them for attention. Both of their eyes widened in shock and Ron's mouth was hanging wide open. "Blimey," he muttered. "why I oughta-"

Just as the two was about to surge forward, Ron's hand clenched tightly ready for a fight, they were both pulled backward by a sharp tug on the collar of their shirts. "Would you two idiots shush?!" Ginny hissed as she pulled them until they fell on their arses.

"Hey, what gives?" Ron hissed. But Ginny was no longer paying them mind. She was staring at the flirting couple with relief.

"Guess she got what she wanted." She said softly with a knowing smile.

"Hold on," Harry fixed his glasses that had become skewed. "Earlier, you said she had been rejected. Did she confess to Malfoy?"

"Yes," she hissed. "Now let's go before they catch us peeping."

Dragging the two of them away, despite their protests, Ginny silently rooted for her dear friend. Despite being outspoken, Hermione tended to shy away when it came to love interests. The fact that the bushy-haired brunette was taking action for once instead of avoiding the issue made the ginger-haired girl feel proud. And with that, she distracted her boyfriend and brother for as long as she could so the newly established couple could spend more time away from what would most likely become a chaotic disturbance, later on, judging from the way the two boys were behaving.


	3. The Death God

**A/N: This idea came to me and I felt the need to write it! Enjoy!**

He stared down at the young girl laying on the ground, nearly dead. He tilted his head slightly to the side with curiosity. While she was barely breathing, her eyes held a stubborn will to survive, even while she was bleeding out. As if noticing him, her eyes flicked to him slowly. "Are you here to finish me off?" She spoke softly, trying to conserve her energy. A hint of recognition flickered across her glazy but warm chocolate brown eyes.

_So she can see me._

"Girl, I am a death god." He waited for her reaction and was surprised by the small smile that graced her features.

"A death god, huh?" She paused, turning her head back upwards, as though it took too much energy to look at him too long. "Here to collect my soul." She coughed, hacking up some blood.

"Are you not afraid?"

She snorted, although that caused her some pain as she winced. "I don't think there's anything scarier than dying."

_True._

His curiosity was definitely piqued now. Of all the humans he interacted with during their last breaths, most had pleaded to live longer or threatened him. He sneered. Threatening a death god. They were always so amusing, so weak but amusing to watch. This was the first time he ever had a conversation.

"Get on with it then." She brought his attention back. "Take my soul."

"You seem so willing to give me your life, yet you continue to hold on to every breath you take." He commented, kneeling then to take a better look at her. Though pale, she looked to be of 17. Her forehead was soaked with sweat and her bushy hair was spread out around her like a halo. While she was not beautiful by any means, the will he saw in her eyes was attractive. She had a large gash on the side of her stomach and was bleeding out from the wound. A couple of feet away from her, he noticed a strange wooden stick laying there innocently.

A sad smile this time. "I guess there's so much more I need to do, that I can't let go yet." Her eyes were lost in thought.

Unconsciously, he placed a hand on her forehead and flashes of her memories crossed his vision.

A young boy around her age with a lightning scar on his forehead shouting her name but being taken away by a group of people in black.

Another boy with platinum blonde hair holding her in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks before he was torn away.

A strange-looking man with slits for his nose was laughing in glee at the destruction around him.

"Your memories are filled with pain and sadness, why still do you hold on?" He frowned, not comprehending her desire to live.

She breathed out a shaky laugh. "I wonder why. I guess cause I'm only human."

He raised a brow, well if he had one, he never had the desire to look at himself before.

_An interesting one._

Just as he was about comment further, her eyes flickered away from him in the opposite direction, as though she just heard something. Looking in the same direction, he also heard it.

"Hermione!"

Too weak to shout, the young girl, Hermione, could only wait to see if the person would reach her. The death god was surprised at how well her senses were still working despite her system failing her. When the person came closer, he noticed that it was the same boy he saw in her memories. The boy stopped in his tracks when he saw her, but then, to his surprise, he saw that the boy was looking at him. Grey eyes glared at him and ran the very last steps to her side, pulling out a wooden stick very familiar to the one he saw before. "Stay away from her!"

He got up slowly and took a step back. Very odd. Something about these two felt odd to him. When she was alone, he couldn't quite place it, but now that the platinum blonde-haired boy was next to her he could see the connection they had together. His eyes narrowed. "You both share the same soul."

"What of it?!" the boy lashed out, still on the defensive side, watching his every move.

"Draco, calm down. He can't harm us." Hermione spoke. Draco bent down to examine her, ignoring the death god.

"Shush Hermione, don't speak anymore." He then placed his lips onto hers and the death god could see it then. He was transferring his energy into her and the death god could see Hermione becoming less pale.

The death god took another step back. "What you both share is dangerous and will lead to a miserable ending, for one cannot live without the other." While speaking these words, though, he could see from Draco's expression that they had already resigned themselves to this fate. That this was what they wanted.

_So young and yet making such decisions. _

He could feel it now, the energy within her was growing stronger and soon, he would no longer be needed. Before he could disappear from their sights, his grey eyes regarded the two with sadness, if that was even an emotion he could feel. Maybe a sense of nostalgia.

Draco peeled himself away from Hermione when he felt she was stable enough and went to grab her wand before any enemies approached them unawares. As he turned back to face his lover, he noticed the strange cloaked figure standing beside Hermione slowly fading away. His grey eyes widened slightly in shock as he hadn't gotten a good look before. His feet took him automatically to standing a few feet away from the figure. Although slightly taller, it looked human but ethereal at the same time, but that was not what hit him. Worn grey eyes met emotionless grey eyes. Before he could say anything further, the figure faded away and Draco could only see the sun slowly falling down the horizon.


End file.
